E tudo começou no ano novo
by Manu Black
Summary: O ano novo traz a esperança de que o amor entre eles pode ser possível. [Resumo ridículo] [Fic SSHG]


Capítulo Único - E tudo começou no ano novo

Mais um ano passava e nenhuma mudança significativa ocorria na vida do mestre de Poções. A guerra contra Voldemort terminara, perdas como a de Dumbledore e a de outros membros da Ordem da Fênix foram muito sentidas, ele enfim conseguira provar de que lado realmente estava, mas aquilo não fez muita diferença. Pensou que depois disso ela (e só o que interessava era "ela") ia vê-lo de uma maneira diferente, mas foi um tolo em pensar isso.

Era dia 31 de dezembro e os alunos que não tinham voltado para casa (devido as festas de fim de ano) deviam estar com os professores no Salão Principal, fazendo uma grande ceia, mas ele não tinha vontade de se juntar aos outros para comemorar, afinal não tinha o que comemorar. A única opção que tinha era beber, assim podia esquecer os problemas.

Foi até o armário onde guardava as bebidas, abriu-o e tirou uma garrafa de champagne que guardava há sete anos, para comemorações especiais...e como sabia que essas "comemorações" nunca chegariam, resolveu beber tudo. Pegou uma taça e em poucos minutos acabou com o conteúdo da garrafa. Olhou com raiva para o objeto e abriu de novo o armário, tirou uma outra garrafa de champagne e assim como fez com a anterior, a bebeu em poucos minutos. Deixou a taça seca, em cima da mesa e saiu da sua sala, resolveu passear pelos corredores. Andou (um pouco cambaleante) por vários corredores, até perceber que estava indo em direção ao Salão Principal, quando quis voltar ouviu um choro abafado, resolveu ir ver quem era e seguiu o som do choro, até que parou na porta de uma sala, onde o som se tornava mais forte, abriu a porta e então a viu.

Ela estava sentada na mesa com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sentiu seu coração apertar quando a viu naquele estado. Sabia porquê chorava, Ronald Weasley, seu namorado morrera na batalha contra Voldemort. Mesmo odiando o garoto, se pudesse, voltaria no tempo, só para não vê-la naquele estado.

Aproximou-se mais da garota e disse:

"Srta. Granger?"- disse estendendo a mão

"Ai!"- falou levando uma mão ao peito-"Desculpe, professor. Eu já vou para o meu dormitório."- disse saindo.

"Srta. Granger, eu nem falei nada. Pode ficar aqui."- disse segurando o braço da garota.

"Certo..."- falou Hermione olhando para todos os cantos, menos para o professor.

"Mas por que estava chorando?"- disse, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Professor, prefiro não falar nisso.."- falou Hermione, sem graça.

"Eu entendo...ele era seu namorado, não é?"- disse sem acreditar no que estava falando, com certeza aquelas perguntas eram fruto do álcool.

"Quem?" - perguntou Hermione o olhando pela primeira vez.

"O Weasley...o Ronald..."

"Ah...não, professor...ele era só meu amigo..."

"Era? Mas mesmo assim entendo que depois de seis meses ainda está muito abalada, não é?"- disse com raiva.

"Sim, professor, mas não estava chorando por isso..."

Snape a olhou melhor. A menina parecia enojada somente por estar perto dele. Teve ímpeto de forçá-la a dizer o porquê das lágrimas, mas desistiu. Soltou o braço da garota e disse:

"Certo...desculpe-me interrompê-la...tenho que ir..."- disse saindo sem dar tempo de Hermione falar nada.

Voltou, um pouco cambaleante, para sua masmorra, preferia nunca ter saído dali. Merlim! Como foi se apaixonar por uma garota mil vezes mais nova do que ele? E o pior de tudo uma aluna? Sabia que não era paixão, se fosse já teria passado com um tempo, infelizmente era amor e se sentia um ridículo, como deixara isso acontecer?

Foi para a parte de trás da sala, onde estava o armário de bebidas. Abriu-o e as bebidas que tinham ali eram muito fracas para a dor que ele estava sentindo. Voltou para a sala de aula e levou um susto quando a viu ali, parada em sua frente.

"O que faz aqui, Srta. Granger?"

"Professor...o Sr. me perguntou o motivo das minhas lágrimas..."

"Sim, mas já entendi que não é da minha conta. Aliás, o que seria da minha conta a não ser dúvidas sobre poções?"- disse, amargurado.

"Professor...eu..."

"Srta. Granger, eu acho que a Srta. deveria estar com os outros no jardim...afinal só falta um pouco mais de uma hora para os fogos de artifício."

"Mas eu não quero estar lá..."

"Então vá para outro lugar, seu dormitório, a floresta proibida, o que for, apenas saia da minha frente."

"Não, professor...eu vou ficar aqui..."

"Como ousa?"- disse se levantando e indo até Hermione.

"Eu não quero estar em outro lugar a não ser aqui...com você."

Snape a olhou, confuso. Devia ser efeito do álcool. Ou alguma alucinação, já tivera muitos sonhos iguais a esse, talvez fosse apenas uma visão da sua mente perturbada.

"O que disse?"

"Professor... eu não me importo se o sr. é meu professor e vai tirar mil pontos da minha casa, que tire se achar necessário, mas tenho que falar... Esses sete anos...eu guardei esse sentimento, mas agora sinto que se eu não disser tudo vou morrer..."- disse começando a chorar- "Eu o amo e não agüento mais! Esse sentimento está me sufocando, está me enlouquecendo."

Snape a olhou sério e aproximou-se mais, tocou o rosto da garota, percorrendo, com a ponta dos dedos, o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram. Acariciou o rosto da garota até que as lágrimas cessassem.

"Professor...eu..."- disse virando-se para a porta.

"Não, Hermione... eu não vou deixa-la ir."- disse puxando-a para si e colando seus lábios nos dela.

Sentiu a resposta urgente dos lábios dela e teve a certeza de que ela também ansiava por aquele toque há muito tempo. Se tinha dúvidas do sentimento que nutria por ela, com aquele simples contato teve toda a certeza que precisava. Separaram-se minutos depois, Olharam-se por um longo tempo até juntarem novamente os lábios.

Snape queria sentir todas as sensações que aquele momento podia oferecer e sabia que a garota também queria, por isso, lentamente começou a andar em direção ao fundo da sala, onde ficava seu quarto. Quando estavam em frente à porta que dava acesso ao cômodo, Snape se separou de Hermione e disse:

"Você sabe que isso é um erro, não sabe?"

"Sei...mas, pelo menos uma vez na vida, eu quero fazer o que é errado."- disse o beijando logo em seguida.

Entraram no quarto e sem se separarem um só minuto, andaram até a cama. Hermione deitou-se e sem querer quebrar o contato com o homem, o puxou. O calor aumentava a cada segundo que passava. Amaram-se loucamente como desejavam há muito tempo. Naquela noite não existiu nada que os separassem, porque agora eles eram uma só alma. Adormeceram realizados, completos, plenos com o novo rumo que suas vidas iam tomar. E junto com o ano que acabara de nascer, uma chama de esperança nascia no peito de cada um, de que daquele dia em diante tudo seria melhor.

**Nota da Autora**: Essa fic foi uma tentativa de resposta ao desafio de ano novo do site SnapeMione, mas um dos requisitos era ser NC-17 e eu não consegui...depois de dias queimando neurônios... / Mesmo assim espero que leiam, gostem e mandem comentários!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
